


Busted By The Team

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Request: MacGyver x reader where they thought their relationship was secret but when she is caught sneaking out of his room the team confront them?





	Busted By The Team

Waking up next to Mac with the sunlight shining on his arms and chest and giving his hair a halo effect, was like waking up in a dream. He looked so peaceful. Wait, sunlight…. What time was it?! You had planned to be in your own room so no one would know about you and Mac. It was still new and neither of you were ready for the others to find out. Looking at the clock next to Mac’s bed you clocked the time, 10am, SHIT! Bozer would most likely be up now. This was going to be risky. You quietly and slowly eased yourself out of Mac’s bed and got dressed.

Once you were ready you slowly eased Mac’s room door open in the hopes that it wouldn’t squeak or creak. You wanted to at least make it to the bathroom in the vain hope that it would look like that’s where you were coming from, it was closer to Mac’s room than your room was. You hadn’t noticed the eyes which were watching you go through this routine due to your intense focus on ensuring the door didn’t squeak and that you wouldn’t collide your foot or toes with the edge of the door. You had your back to the hallway as you eased out of the room and closed the door. Once you were satisfied that the door hadn’t woken Mac you turned around to walk to the bathroom the last thing you expected to be confronted with was Jack, Riley and Bozer leaning on the wall across from Mac’s room.

When you finally turned around and came face-to-face with the team you screamed, loud. Mac, upon hearing the scream, must have bolted for the door and flung it open, facing the team in nothing but his boxer brief’s. “Well, well, well, we were wonderin’ when y’all would screw up and admit this was happenin’” Jack smiled pushing himself off the wall, rubbing his hands together. “Pay up Boze, Rye, I win this one!” Great. Jack was officially looking as happy as a pig in shit.


End file.
